


Party with the Production Crew

by Wasitadream



Series: Working with Ben [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is new to the crew, not even worked for them officially yet, but they asked her to join the party before they started shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party with the Production Crew

Sarah had been on cloud nine for two weeks now, finally all that time in school to be a production assistant had paid off. She was going to get her foot in the door on one of her favorite shows too, Sherlock.  Then she got a call, there was going to be a big party for everyone who helps get the show on the air and Mr. Thompson thought it would be good for her to come meet the people she would be working for. She put on her favorite dark jeans that hugged her curves just right, a cute pale pink top that tied at the neck and a great pair of healed boots. She walked into the large bar, closed to the public just for tonight, to meet her new co-workers. She nodded to a few people and said hello but soon made a beeline for the bar. She ordered two shots and threw them back before her mind had a chance to stop her, she had to get control over her nerves, or at least numb them. Soon a DJ started playing something she recognized and soon she found herself drawn to the dance floor. She ran into a few of the people whom she had already met and started a conversation. 

"Thanks for helping me get the job, I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself tonight." Sarah smiled at a friend of hers, James who was one of the set builders and helped with lighting.

"Sarah, don't worry bout it love, I see you finally got the nerve to come dance with me now they put on some of that American music." He teased Sarah about her being the sweet all american girl, like baseball and apple pie.

"Shush James. If you only knew me, you would know I'm not that wholesome and innocent." James watched as Sarah moved her body, mainly her hips to the beat of the music. She smiled at him as he seemed to get lost watching the way her hips swayed. 

"Your not dancing James." She said playfully as she reached over and tilted his chin up with a finger.  "My eyes are up here."  She laughed as he got flushed. 

"Maybe you aren't the girl next door I thought you were." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and took a step back, running into someone. She whipped around to say she was sorry and hit whoever was behind her again. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I. I can be a clutz at times." She was standing next to Martin Freeman, looking him over. 

"No, I'm used to the abuse, Amanda beats me all the time." Amanda who was standing next to him playfully hit his shoulder and Sarah smiled at the both of them.

"Well, she has to keep you in line somehow." 

"Oi, yea I do. He deserves it most of the time."

"Until you get them trained to do what they are supposed to do, you need to raise a hand once in a while." Sarah and Amanda were straight-faced looking at each other, then suddenly both erupted into laughter. 

"I'm Amanda, and this is my Martin. I don't think we've met."

"No, I'm due to start the show this season. I'm Sarah, the new production assistant." 

"Shit, another one to break in. They keep replacing you lot and now I got to start over again with you." Martin was looking Sarah over as if she was a machine.

"Well I'm the latest model with a killer security system built-in, so if anyone fucks with me I'll break their nose." Sarah smiled and Martin laughed.

"I think you'll fit in just fine round here. So, how did you end up here?"

"Well you see there are these amazing giant flying metal birds called planes." Sarah looked up at Martin and he was shaking his head.

"No, seriously I was working a few shows in New York and a friend of mine called me asking if I wanted to come out and talk to the Producer about this job. So here I am."

The three stood and chatted for 15 minutes, laughing wildly most of the time, and soon Rupert and Louise had joined the conversation. Martin excused himself and Mark came over taking his place. Rupert went for a drink and Louise went to talk to someone else while Sarah and Mark talked seriously for a moment. Soon Mark, Amanda and Sarah were standing there in tears they were laughing so hard and Martin came back over with his tall on-screen counter part. By this time Sarah had put back a few drinks and looked to Martin as he walked over. 

"Oi, bout time you came back over, I think Amanda said earlier she was ready to do a couple of body shots."  Amanda looked at Sarah, mouth wide open to protest but found herself laughing and nodding. Martin didn't miss a beat when answering Sarah.

"Fine, come along Ben, I guess I'll be licking salt off your neck." Ben laughed at Martin then decided to introduce himself.

"I hear you should be fun work with, I look forward to it." Sarah had caught her tongue between her lips in a smile as she looked up at this handsome man.

"I will try my best, but I can crack a whip if needed." He raised a brow and smiled back at her. Martin and Amanda disappeared and soon Mark saw someone he wanted to speak with so he excused himself. Ben looked around the sea of people and leaned down to Sarah.

"I fancy a smoke, want to join me?" Sarah nodded at Ben as he took her hand, leading her out a back door and into an empty ally. He lit up and offered her one, but before she could answer they heard a noise to their left. Sarah turned and followed the sound, but Ben was soon next to her, holding an arm in front of her, motioning for her to stay. She watched Ben as he peeked around a corner, his expression changed as he saw something. Sarah joined him, shocked at what she was looking at. She couldn't see details, all she could see was two bodies having some quick hard sex. Sarah felt her cheeks catch fire as she was unable to look away. Ben looked down at Sarah, her breathing was shallow and her face was flushed and he knew how she felt, he was feeling the same way. He tossed out his smoke and pulled her hand, breaking her gaze at the two lovers in the ally. He quietly pulled her back into the building but led her to a back store-room instead. Her mind was still on the two bodies outside, limps twisted together as they ground into each other. She couldn't even look up at Ben, and her voice broke as she whispered to him.

"Looks like someone couldn't wait to get home." She took in a deep breath to calm her own racing heart but his baritone voice undid it as he spoke. 

"You look like you enjoyed watching." Her eyes darted up to his and saw they were full of mischief. Her gaze dropped as she saw his face was flushed as well, and immediately she noticed the bulge in his trousers. 

"Looks like you enjoyed it too." Where did that come from, was she really going to try to be seductive now, with him! Her mind had no control of her actions anymore, it was like some animal inside her clawed its way to the surface now as she stepped closer to him. Ben looked down at the woman in front of him, her lips swollen from biting on them, her eyes locked onto his. They seem to get further away from his now when he realized she was dropping to her knees in front of him, kissing the front of his trousers, over his strained erection. 

"gnh Fuck" escaped his lips along with a few other inaudible things as Sarah unzipped his trousers, pulling them low on his hips to free his manhood. He looked down at her as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, her lips on either side of his shaft. She put him into her mouth and slid him to the back of her throat before pulling him out. he watched her as she kept moving him in and out, a little further each time as she got adjusted to his size. She shifted slightly now, taking him all the way into her throat as a few curses left his lips.

She moaned softly now, the tremors in her throat causing him to push into her. 

"Bloody fuck stand up." She slowly pulled him from her mouth, his long cock popping free before she stood up. He grabbed her by the back of neck and kissed her roughly, busting her lip with the force of the kiss. Sarah didn't notice, she ran her fingers over his scalp as he moved them to a hidden corner. Ben turned Sarah around, so she was facing the corner as he slid his arms around her waist to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He quickly pushed them down to her knees before he positioned himself at her soaking wet core. He slid into her and she cried out. Sarah turned her head and bit down on her arm to try to keep herself quiet as he started pounding deep into her. Ben leaned against her back and slid a hand down her stomach and down to her aching clit. She braced the wall as he fucked her relentlessly. Her head dropped back onto him as he leaned down and bit down into the tender flesh of her neck.

He was borderline hurting her as he rubbed quickly on her swollen nub, and Sarah grabbed his hand away, running her tongue over his fingers before pushing them back between her legs. 

"Oh shit, harder" He did as she asked as he dove into her. 

"You like it rough"

"fuck yes, please" she pushed back against him with each thrust an soon he heard her cries getting louder. Ben then wrapped his free hand over her mouth to muffle her as she came hard on him. Once he felt her walls release their grip he removed his hand and pulled out of her. He was ready to steady her, but instead she turned around pressed a kiss to his lips then slid down his body, back to her knees. 

"Bloody fucking hell" came out as she slid his shaft deep into her throat again, sucking on him hard. Soon his vision darkened and he could only think of one thing. Sarah moaned as she saw the look on his face, knowing he was close. He looked down at the woman in front of him and tried to focus on her eyes, but soon it was too late, he spewed his hot cum down the back of her throat. She continued to suck him until he had pumped out the last of his seed. She cleaned him off the best she could before she stood up and fixed her jeans. He slowly came down from his high and fixed his own trousers as he looked her over.

"That was amazing. Do I hug you now or get your number?" Sarah looked up at Ben and gave him a coy smile. 

"It was amazing." She then got up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before turning to leave. He tried to catch up to her, but he lost her when Martin spotted him and came over to find out where he had been.


End file.
